


the crazy families

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: The Great Collection [14]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crime Sorciere are Lucy's family, F/M, Gen, Laxus is a closet romantic, crazy families, the Raijin are Laxus' family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His family was crazy, but then again, so was hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the crazy families

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'd like to apologize in advance for my crazy family."

Girlfriends were tricky territory for Laxus Dreyar. After the last three had been run off by his siblings, he was beginning to wonder if the universe was maybe-possibly-kind of trying to send him a message.

Speaking of siblings…

Laxus lifted the book ever so slightly off his face to check on them. To be honest, he hadn't been sure what to think when, just as he was entering his teenage years, his old coot of a grandfather had adopted three very strange children. Like, he knew some weird kids ( _Gildarts' brat and adopted brats were straight up insane_ ) but these three? They took the cake for outright weirdness.

But Laxus loved them. He'd been an only child in this old rambly house with only his ancient grandfather for company for so long. Having other children in the house actually made life more interesting, even if they were total weirdos. He rarely showed it and almost never said it but he really did love them.

Except right now. Right now he wanted to drop kick all three into the river. Maybe then he could keep a girlfriend for longer than two weeks.

Five years and seven girlfriends later, Laxus Dreyar was still very much single. It was like Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow  _wanted_  him to be a lonely old geezer…

"You know," a female voice drawled out. "If you're going to pretend you're asleep, you shouldn't move around so much."

Laxus sighed and dropped his book back on his face. "Yeah, yeah, I know, Ever."

He heard her shifting in the chair next to the fireplace and sighed. Great, she was getting comfortable. That meant one of two things: Ever was bored and wanted someone to talk at and Bixlow and Freed weren't around, or she was there to discuss his 'state of singleness and how to fix it' aka, setting him up on yet another blind date.

If Laxus was a betting man, his money would be on the latter.

"So Laxus…"

He groaned into Mr. Darcy's letter to Elizabeth.  _Called it._

"Oh don't even give me that!" Without realizing it, Laxus' hand shot up to stop the pillow Ever had flung at his head. He pulled his book off his face only to run abruptly into his adopted sister's gorgon stare. Evergreen sighed. "Look, just hear me out, okay? She's really nice and sweet. I think you two would get along. You'll like her a lot, Laxus."

"I don't trust the girls you've picked out. Bixlow has run the last two off. Why would this one be any exception?"

"Because she's already met Bixlow and Freed." Laxus stared at his smug sister.

"That's not possible," he said bluntly. "No one in their right mind would be interested in dating me after meeting them."

Evergreen just grinned. "You clearly haven't met her family." There was a scary gleam in his sister's eye that he did not like the look of. "You are  _going_  to meet her, Laxus, even if I have to get Bixlow to drag you there!"

Laxus briefly attempted to calculate the viability of an escape plan before Evergreen acted on her threat. The risk was too high for too little gain. Looks like he'd have to endure yet another blind date. Semi blind date. Whatever.

"And no more fussing, you closet romantic!"

"Ever! Stop throwing pillows at me!"

* * *

Evergreen was right. Lucy was nice and sweet, and very pretty too. She hadn't mentioned, however, that the tiny blonde was just as insane as his family. Who in their right mind ordered a seven shot Americano with no cream or sugar? She must have some strong tastebuds.

He couldn't say anything really rude though. She was actually the most interesting girl he'd met in years.

If only his family wouldn't be such creepers and insist on coming along on his date. They were at a different table, thankfully, but the blatant staring was unnerving.

"I'd like to apologize in advance for my crazy family," Laxus said with a quiet groan. Lucy chuckled across from him.

"Believe me, they couldn't  _possibly_  be worse than my family. If there was a prize for 'Strangest Family in Fiore', they would've won for ten years running." She waved a subtle hand toward another table in the small cafe. Cutting his eyes to the side, Laxus was met with fierce glares. Two brunettes, two white headed girls, and a blonde were watching him with intensity, as if daring him to make a move.

"Nope, I think you're family wins the crazy award. Their glares could kill." Lucy twisted in her seat and shot her family a murderous look. Instantly, they subsided.

It was in that moment that Laxus realized something.

Lucy Heartfilia was the girl for him.


End file.
